


Never assume.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Luke introduces Ollie to Alec. She assumes he's a bigoted asshole. She's in for a surprise... .





	Never assume.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. :) this wasn't planned. I just sat here and typed this out on my phone with no plot or plan. Hope you enjoy it.

Ollie had to run slightly to keep up with Luke's long strides. She had been grilling him at any chance she got trying to understand the Shadow world. She accidentally walked in on him speaking to a girl about bigoted angel assholes at the Jade Wolf. The girl saw her looking at them and ceased the conversation. She deliberately brushed passed Ollie on her way out. Luke sighed watching her disappear behind the door. Stating he needed a drink, Ollie rushed behind him to the car. 

That's how they ended up at the Hunter's Moon. It was fairly packed for a Thursday night. She observed in awe as various people stopped to greet Luke. 

"Alec." he walked up to a strange man as tall as himself, casually leaning on the bar sipping from a mug of beer. His leather jacket and combat boots gave him a dangerous aura but he also wore black jeans and green shirt, Ollie suspected he was waiting for someone. 

"Hey Luke." the man - Alec - had a heavy voice to match his appearance. He straightened of the bar to grip Luke's outstretched hand in a firm shake. 

"You here on business?" Luke asked easily. She knew they were familiar with each other since Luke seldom relaxes around anyone, yet his shoulders were void of tension at that moment. 

"Not today. Its my rare day off." the corners of his lips threatening to curve upwards. He looked tired but content. 

"It's not fun trying to keep those kids in line, is it." Luke joked. 

"No. I'm ready to return some of them. My parabatai would be the first to go." he retorted making the two men chuckle. 

Ollie cleared her throat loudly next to him. Luke send a sheepish apology smile to Alec. He shrugged his shoulders in understanding as they both faced her. 

"Alec, this is Ollie. She's my partner at the precinct. Ollie this is Alec, a friend of mine." he kept the introduction vague. It was Alec's choice to decide what information about himself he wants to share with her. 

"Are you part of Luke's pack?" she asked, giving him a subtle once over trying to determine if he was. 

"I cannot confirm or deny that. My presence is classified." he replied seriously. His hazel eyes held a dangerous gleam. He went from casual to alert in the manner of a second. He gave nothing away. She gulped and took an instinctive step back at his expression. 

"I'm kidding. If Luke say you're trustworthy then I'll take his word for it. I'm a Showhunter." his entire demeanour changed when his face broke out in a mischievous grin. She heard Luke laugh next to her. She also noticed a dark tattoo on his neck when he moved. 

"What does that mean?" she asked when she found her voice, only some tension leaving her body. 

"We protect humans from demonic activities." was his simple answer. 

"So are you a werewolf too?" 

"No. I'm nephilim."

"Oh." she remembered the nice girl's rant about them being bigoted assholes and having no consideration for others. Her attitude towards him immediately harden. How could Luke be friends with someone like that? She could still see the anger and distress on the girl's face - Maia was her name she thinks. 

"I have a date with my girlfriend later. It's our one year anniversary. She wants to stay in and cook together." she told Luke suddenly, her gaze sharply on Alec's, waiting for him to say something - anything . Her eyes narrowed when she thought he snickered at her comment. 

The door swung opened and all eyes turned to the movement. A man noticed them and smiled. He walked towards them with a regal confidence, Ollie was impressed. She somehow knew he would be part of Luke's shadow world. As he got closer, she  noticed he wore make-up - and extremely brilliantly applied - she had to add. She wondered if he would think her strange if she inquired on eyeliner tips. The clothes he wore were expertly tailored to fit him. Tight black pants, a beautiful navy blue jacket with silver embroidered roses on the back and sleeves. Various necklaces dangling in harmony as he moved. A silver cuff comfortably situated on his left ear. 

"Luke." he smiled, his deep melodious voice was mezmorizing. 

"Magnus." the hand shake they shared was softer than the one he shared with Alec. 

"I'm Ollie." she found herself introducing herself to him before she could stop. 

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. Magnus Bane, warlock extraordinaire." his kind eyes twinkling as he swept his hand out with a dramatic flourish. 

"I love your look." she complimented, verbally kicking herself at the awkwardness in her voice. 

"Thank you. I put a little effort for a special occasion today." he winked at her before turning to address the other person next to him. 

 

"Mr Lightwood." he greeted formally with a tilt of his head. 

"Mr Bane." Alec returned the gesture. A weird tension passed between them as they stared at each other. Ollie was ready to defend Magnus in any form or fashion if he needed it. I mean she could tell he wouldn't need it but her need to help him was strong. 

The tension was getting thicker as the men continued to stare at each other. She spared a glance at Luke, who didn't seemed as worried as she felt. At this point he acquired his own beer and was drinking like he had no care in the world. Ollie was out of her element. She had no idea what to do. She was about to start speaking when Alec sighed. 

"Forget this." he growled. Ollie stood frozen in place as Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him flush against himself. She swore she watched in slow motion as Alec leaned forward claiming Magnus mouth with his own, their lips gliding in perfect sync against each other. Clearly it was something they did often. Magnus hands moved to wrap aound Alec's neck as he titled his head to deepen the kiss. She had to look away when she saw him slip his tongue between Alec's waiting lips. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest. How could she be so stupid and ready to judge someone she had never met based on allegations she didn't understand. The love shared between the men was obvious now that she thought about it. She looked helplessly at Luke who was paying no attention to them but instead was smiling at his phone. 

 

"I win." Magnus smirked when they parted, his fingers rubbing soothingly at the back of Alec's neck, occasionally playing with the short strands of hair. 

"Off course you did. How could you possibly think I could survive without kissing you?" Alec scoffed rolling his eyes fondly. His arms tightened on Magnus hips pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. 

"How long did he last this time?" Luke asked in between sips of his beer. 

"Three hours." Magnus laughed. Alec dropped his head on his boyfriend's shoulder in defeat. 

"Only because I was at the Institute." he sighed nuzzling Magnus' cheek with his nose. 

"You guys are adorable." Luke crooned mockingly.

"Shut up. We have a pool date." Alec grumbled half heartedly. Untangling himself from Magnus, he ran his hand down Magnus' arm to intertwine their fingers. 

"It was lovely to meet you Ollie." Magnus smiled at her, to which she hoped she returned through her frozen state. Alec gave her a mock salute. 

"We'll see you and mom for dinner tomorrow." he said to Luke. 

"Yea for sure." he replied. 

They waved and hand in hand headed for the pool tables.

 

"You thought he was a bigoted asshole for a second, didn't you?" he observed her quiet behaviour. 

"Nothing is what it seems." he said when he noticed her still surprised expression. "Those two are in the healthiest relationship I have ever witnessed. But then again, mine is shaping up to be the exact same way." he smiled, his thoughts filled with a certain beautiful Lightwood, who he couldn't wait to see in a couple hours after her patrol ended. 

"Wait what?!" that broke her out her daze. "You're in a relationship!?! Tell me everything.." Ollie exclaimed sliding unto the stool next to him. Luke sighed, he'll need a stronger drink to survive the rest of this conversation. But then again it was kind of nice having a work partner he didn't have to lie to for the other aspect of his life. Kill him dead, he was never going to tell her that!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where that idea came from but i always loved reading stories where other people observe Malec in all their awesomeness. Lol. Hope it was a good read. :) I will try to resume my updating from this weekend.
> 
> Till the next one. Xx


End file.
